


You Are My Sunshine

by onlyushere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to do tags, Reader-Interactive, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: She was your sunshine, but you were everyone else's





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This song can make me so happy or either so heartbreakingly sad, there's no in-between. There's a version of this song by Moira Dela Torre and that's the one that comes to mind whenever I think of this song.

****_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_ **   
**

You could easily admit that you were a hopeless romantic. Getting lost in your imagination, it was too easy for you to dream away to your hearts content. You were the type of person who’d do anything for anyone simply because they asked or you wanted to. Mostly it was for a certain brunette with certain telekinetic powers who held your heart in her hands without even knowing.

_But you wouldn’t admit that._

They always wondered how you did it. Tony, although he would never admit it to your face, envied how you could always get lost in your thoughts, how you could be so optimistic and dream of better days when it seemed like the whole world was against you. After seeing so much tragedy and suffering, you’d think that you would’ve turn into hard and emotionless, succumbing to the horrors you’d endured over the years.

But no, you kept your childlike joy and passion. You were the one Peter would go to when he needed cheering up because he wasn’t allowed on a mission. You were the one Bucky would go to because he wanted to smile and be happy. You were the one Natasha went to when she wanted someone to talk to just because she could.

You were the one they went to simply because they wanted to witness the world through your eyes and see that there was still hope and goodness left in this world.

 

**_I dreamed I held you in my arms_ **

You pined after her.

Oh boy, did you pine for her.

You dreamed of worlds where the both of you were happy, worlds where no one thought of her as a monster, where you were safe, where you could show her just how ethereal and radiant she was in your eyes.

You dreamed that you could make Wanda so happy and so  _loved_ , that she would forget about all the hurt and pain this earth had put her through.

 

**_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_ **

Unfortunately, as much as you loved to dream, nothing ever came true. Those dreams never became a reality, maybe because you were scared of being rejected, of being ridiculed,  _whatever it was_ , you don’t know.

You were always just a friend to her.

_Of course_  it was when you had  _just_ worked up the courage to do something about your feelings for Wanda after Ultron, Vision had beaten you to it. Now it was too late.

Because now  _he_  was the one who could be there for her in the ways you wanted to.  _He_ was the one who could hold her and kiss her and treat her like you wanted to.  _He_ was the one she would come home to.

But there was no one else but you that could calm her down. Letting her into your mind, you conjured up peaceful moments from your life for her to see and to ground her back to reality while you sang to her softly. It was in those moments that you knew, while she had him, you were an irreplaceable part of her life too.

 

**_So I bowed my head and I cried._ **

Even though you were dubbed as the happy-go-lucky Avenger, you had those moments when you were alone in your room to just break down. You tried so hard to convince yourself that you would be fine seeing her with him, but deep down you knew that it broke you each time you saw Wanda being happy with someone that wasn’t you.

Without knowing, you had built walls around your mind whenever she was around, letting her in just enough to help calm her down, but never enough to let her know what you were truly feeling.

 

**_You are my sunshine_ **

While people thought that you were the sunshine of the Avengers, the optimistic and happy-go-lucky individual who could always be found with a smile on their face, only you knew about your own personal sunshine.

Wanda was the one to make you the person you were, she was your own personal light that kept you going, you had to shine for her to make happy and shine with you. It was an inside joke between the two of you, you would call her ‘your sunshine’.

 

**_My only sunshine_ **

_“(Y/N) I didn’t know that you could play the piano,” She said with surprise._

_The two of you were hanging out in your room when she noticed the piano tucked away in the corner of the room. You hadn’t mentioned it to anyone before, and if you were being honest with yourself, you hand’t laid a hand on it since you joined the team of superheroes._

_“That’s because I don’t play it much anymore,” You shrugged as you looked over at the instrument, getting off of your bed and crossing the room, sitting on the worn-out seat._

_“Can you play for me?” She asked._

_You replied with no hesitation, “Anything for you Wanda.”_

_Play the opening chords to You Are My Sunshine, you looked at her with such longing and want before forcing your gaze away so she wouldn’t see as you started to sing._

 

**_You make me happy, when skies are grey_ **

You look up at her from you place on her lap, your head resting against her legs as she ran her fingers through your tresses, giving her a sad smile. You couldn’t tell if it was real or not.

_She looks so beautiful and she doesn’t even know it,_ you think to yourself.

With the sun shining high and bright behind her, her flowing locks framed her face, the light illuminating her hair making her look like an angel right above you.

 

**_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_ **

Maybe it was because you had convinced yourself that she would never feel the same way for you, you had missed on the forlorn gazes she sent your way. Wanda couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something. Especially when she realised that while you let her in your mind in her times of need, you blocked her from going further into your thoughts as easily as she could before Vision and her had announced that they were together.

She couldn’t help but think back to all the times you would retreat back into your room after seeing her walk into the room with him, how your light became dull when she would bring him up in your conversations, how you seemed to smile less when he was around.

She didn’t know what was worse, to lose him or to lose you.

She wouldn’t be able to have a choice in the matter anyway.

You’d never tell her how you felt about her - you hated the feeling of separating people. Simply put, you just didn’t have the heart to say something and ruin the friendship you and Wanda had.

 

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ **

“I’m sorry I won’t be there to calm you down, Wanda,” You whisper softly, your (e/c) eyes meeting her shining emerald ones.

“Don’t say that (y/n). It’s okay,” She says, shaking her head. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’re gonna be fine.”

You ignore her words for the first time, your breath hitching in your throat, wincing as she presses her hand against the wound on your stomach. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Just a simple mission to go into an abandoned Hydra base and gather intel turned out to be a trap to lure your team in. You were blindsided. All of you were.

“I’m sorry I can’t make this better. I’m sorry that I won’t be there to cheer you and the rest of the team up when you get back home. Tell them I’m sorry that I couldn’t say goodbye.” You manage to get out between breaths.

You had to get your apologies out now before it was too late. Before there was no breath left in you to apologise to the one woman you swore to yourself you would never hurt. The one woman you would love no matter what.

“We’re going to get you out of here, (y/n). Just hold on for me,” She begs desperately, tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on you.

Reaching your hand up to cup her cheek, you start humming the familiar tune you would sing to her after a rough night of nightmares. Placing her hand over yours, she leaned into your touch, refusing to believe that you were slipping away right in front of her eyes.

An anguished sob left her mouth while her tears fell harder as she watched you close your eyes for the last time, gasping for air as she manages to choke out the last line,

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_


End file.
